The following invention is directed generally to a gaming machine which accept wagers from a player. More particularly, the instant invention is directed to a video gaming machine in which a second chance means displayed on the video monitor concomitantly along with a first chance means has a potential effect on an outcome and award for the player.
The quest for games which will provide greater interest among players who wager is an ongoing odyssey. It is highly desirable to allow players the opportunity to exercise skill and judgment as a correlative of the gaming experience, and at the same time it is also highly desirable to meet the player""s expectations in the ongoing pursuit of games which provide both greater stimulus and reward for their play.
Players enjoy the added benefits that inure from playing machines having extraordinary payouts, such as is evidenced in a progressive type machine wherein a first xe2x80x9cmore modestxe2x80x9d award is potentially available after achieving any of a plurality of results on the game itself and a second award, a xe2x80x9csuper prizexe2x80x9d is available for having obtained a very difficult hand (e.g. a royal flush). However, after a progressive has built up to a high level and has been awarded to a player, there is a drop off in participation in the progressive until the pool of money builds back up. It would be highly desirable for a casino to have a game in which the player is stimulated to continue playing irrespective of the rise and fall of the progressive award.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant""s acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
The present invention diverges starkly from these citations as set forth herein.
The instant invention is distinguished from the known prior art in a multiplicity of ways. One element of distinction involves the provision of a first game and a second game displayed on one video monitor. One advantage of such a display allows any game updates to the first and second games to occur with relatively little effort, since the modifications can be effected using software. This also means that the first and second games are not as susceptible to maintenance requirements or tampering. A single monitor also allows the player to remain focused since the first and second games are on the same viewing field unlike the prior art which requires the player""s attention to be diverted from one area to another area. By having both games within a comfortable field of vision, the player is less likely to be distracted and omit a strategy especially when the second game is in a field of vision removed from the areas of principle focus by the player, as in the prior art.
Preferably the first game simulates conventional draw poker using a conventional deck of fifty-two cards to be dealt at random. The second game may be viewed as an enhancement to the first game providing an enrichment awarded the player on the first game. Alternatively, the second game may also be one which can alter the play strategy adopted by the player to maximize benefit to the player of the first game during the course of play. In addition, the second game may also provide an opportunity for the player to exercise judgment independent of the first game for achieving a beneficial outcome directly in the second game through player judgment.
In a preferred embodiment, the first game comprises a draw poker game in which a player is to receive initially five cards face up drawn at random from a deck of fifty-two. The second game may be the video embodiment of a reel type of slot machine with three reels to enhance the player""s award. The second game may be in the form of a pair of dice that are to be xe2x80x9ccastxe2x80x9d (by simulation) to potentially benefit the player""s payout. The second game may comprise a wheel with a plurality of numbers that rotate around the periphery which when cause to stop rotating signifies an enhancement to the player""s award. The second game can be in a form to display other playing cards or perhaps a joker which could be used in improving the poker hand of the player in the underlying poker game. The second game can have an independent goal (e.g. approach a number, play blackjack (xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d) etc.) Since these xe2x80x9ccard-typexe2x80x9d options for the second game are not extracted from the conventional deck of playing cards used to play draw poker, their presence will not alter the poker game""s probabilities; it only affects payout.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and novel wagering device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device as characterized above and a method of play therefore.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device as characterized above and method which stimulates the player and makes possible the award of a greater prize than would normally have been available in a single game.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device and method as set forth above in which the player patronage of the game per se is not affected by a progressive jackpot which waxes and wanes based on activity by third party players.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device and method as characterized above in which the outcome of the play is determined by first and second games disposed on a single video display terminal well within the view and comfortable field of vision of the player.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device and method as set forth above in which updates to the game can be made efficiently through software.
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine comprising, in combination, a housing, a video monitor disposed in the housing visually accessible to a player, wagering means operatively coupled to the video monitor to enable the monitor to display wagering stimulus to the player, the wagering stimulus including first and second chance means displayed on the video monitor including means to enable the second chance means to potentially effect an outcome attained via the first chance means.
Viewed from a second vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of playing a video gaming machine in which first and second chance means are displayed on a video monitor, the steps including making a wager, receiving a first game displayed on the video monitor, executing a strategy for the first game, receiving a second game displayed on the video monitor, and evaluating whether an award is due based on the outcome derived from the first and second games.
Viewed from a third vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine method, the steps including: receiving a wager, displaying a first game, accepting a player strategy for playing the first game, displaying a second game, evaluating an outcome based on the first and second games outcome and granting any applicable award based on the outcome.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.